tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Billow the Slave
"Mothermarket is a monument to their sins." Billow Katar (born Belo Katar CC: 09/1/4,720 at Skullspear - died CC: 4,790 at Billow's Chains), often Billow the Slave is the finder of Lobtonne, Halftonne, Fourftonne, Parthshore, and the Coldlands (leading to its successor states Lobott, the Delkish Empire, and the New Delkish Empire); he is the namesake and builder of the man-made Billow's Sea, was the leader of Billow's Rebellion, the man who won the 1st Great War, and a nameless child. He is also generally considered the avatar of the god Canetol in the Faith o' Nine. Billow was born to the Katars, a clan of Yockishmen from Skullspear gifted with superhuman strength. When he was alive, there was but one individual who could compete with them physically; the Darksong, the greatest tailor who ever lived. The Darksong captured Billow during his Trial of Nineyears, a rite of passage which in this case involved surviving in the Yockish wilderness for a month. During this battle, the nameless gods chose Billow, and he became the nameless child. Simultaneously, Haslenn Hasset dreamt of his battle, becoming his Finder. Billow was taken to White-Bear Wall, where he was sold to Haslenn. She went on to give Billow to her ex-husband, Erz Black, as a gift, billing him as "A Kator, this barbarian tribe of the mammoth lands, an honor-bound people not like to give you trouble but most like to work hard." Billow went on to de-body Erz. The Clan of Katar was finded in CC: 4,306, when a giantson, Elbon, proved his kindness and love to a widow named Lalas. Elbon was tall, brawny, with a twisted face, a harelip, and the intelligence of a man half his age, but he was gentle, and noble, comforting that woman. Her husband, a top lieutenant of Gohr, and an ex-slave had been killed at the Battle at Mammoth's Grave (fought between the Gohrists and Lionlander Slave Army). Gohr himself had been lost, as a massive blyzzard had overtaken both forces, ending in the deaths of most of the Lionlander nobility. In actuality, the learned interfered, kidnapping Gohr and taking him to that Earth, where he would go on to meet Mother Skystone, and Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning. Gohr took but one thing with him, her husband's chains. Elbon was a powerful man, and his sons, and daughters proved to be to, but they also inherited the beauty and intelligence of their mother, who herself had been instrumental in Gohr's Rebellion. She chose their clan's name from Gohr's last name, Krathor. Clan Katar ended a long-held prejudice the Yockish, and Lionlanders had against the giantsons. Now, they were sought out by the clan. Centuries later, Billow, not even the strongest of his brothers and sisters, was born as Belo Katar. His Trial of Nineyears was very easy for him. His body was built to survive the harsh climate of the Far North. He downed mammoths, found fresh water, camped in the underground forests, and prayed in the tundra. He lived like a king in the tundra, and was one with the countless nameless gods of the cold and the water and the shadow. Then came the Darksong. He was a lanky, dark-skinned hornman with blue wings. He wore dark robes, and a large hat, unafraid of the predators in the snow, or that the slaves would see him. The Darksong was the only man alive who could compete with the strength of a Katar, and could easily down any other Yockishman. They fought in the snow, destroying the landscape around them. The Darksong said to Billow, "Silence your song... lest your people suffer for it." In the end, Billow was less-experienced, and honor-bound to not escape. At about the River Naye, their mammoth died, slain by an ice lion. Billow was forced to carry everything, while the Darksong whipped him like a beast. They arrived at their destination, White-Bear Wall, where Haslenn Hasset was waiting for him. She was a member of the Blood Children. Billow was sold to her, and Billow was himself honor-bound to serve her. She told him that his Trial of Nineyears was not over. First, he had to understand true suffering, and only then would the love the gods have for him help. Billow was given as a gift to Erz Black. The Darksong, meanwhile, hunted down, and captured every Katar, at the behest of Haslenn Hasset. As expected, once captured, they all stopped fighting. Save for one, Erel Katar. Erel was weaker than Billow, but he fought the Darksong countless times on their way to the wall. The other slaves were safe in the hands of other tailors. Erel considered slavery an abomination, and had spent most of his life freeing Yockish slaves, reprimanding his family, including Billow, for practicing such an awful thing. Erel would prove troublesome. The Darksong himself took him all the way to the Calm Isles. They met with Billow. For the sake of his honor, and for the gods of his mistress, Billow broke Erel mentally then, crushing his brother's spirit. However, from then on, Billow made it to his goal to one day leave slavery and kill the Darksong. In a distant, hot land, ruled by foreign men, Billow lived as a slave. Then one day, Erz told him to kill Erel, whose apathy and brokenness infuriated Erz's brother, Oloz. In that moment, he understood. He was given a halberd, Erz's own, a prized heirloom, given to the Calm Isles by the Old King Kazlor himself. Billow killed both Erz and Oloz then. In Sefenlander Script, the words "Kill Erz Black" were magickally engraved along the halberd's cheek. Billow was beloved by the gods. The magicks of the halberd, and the death of Erz caused the slaves to rally behind Billow in his new rebellion. "You are all free. Freedom is not a gift, or something to be taken. We have always been free. Slavery is a lie, a most-grievous sin. Mothermarket is a monument to their sins, and I mean to burn it to the ground." Within hours, every Katar was free, and almost every slave master dead. Mothermarket was razed, and its ships stolen. Haslenn Hasset arrived just hours earlier. She asked him what he meant to do with the love of the gods, with an army of ex-slaves, and as likely the most physically powerful man on this Earth. "I mean to destroy slavery. I will lead my army west, and destroy slavery in the Farwestern Empires." Although he was beloved by the gods, Billow was not a strategist. He was lucky, however, and managed to destroy slavery in much of the eastern Delklands, likely contributing to its decline. After heading west, Billow landed where Parthshore would one day be constructed. He tossed Erz's head overboard in a jar of vinegar. Name: Belo is a Yockish name which means "chief," and comes from old Beyerlander bel, "lady." The "-''o''" was appended to the word at some point to make it sound more masculine. The names Billow, Billowelm, Billowelk, and Bill are all derived from it. Billowelm comes from Billowelk, which comes from Billow + Yockish Beloulk, which itself comes from Belo + Farwestern ulk, occasionally meaning tree in both Farwestern, and in the dead tongues of the Ayelands. Ulk sometimes just meant "Delklands," however, and generally Billowelk is taken to mean "Delkish Belo." The name Katar comes from the surname of Gohr Krathor. Krathor is the Lionlander word for mammoth. Ultimately it comes from the ancient Farnorthern word kra, "snow," and ancient Beyerlander þrol, "slave master," and figuratively just "master," meaning together "snowmaster.” As in a sense mammoths are masters of the snow. Quotes: * "King Mattes? You are the one who gave out that order, if I'm not mistaken? The order to kill so many people. The order to attack mine own Lady's hometown. The order to use poison gas on innocent civilians. The order that killed my brother, and made him tear out his own throat. On that Tarsday, was it you who made that mistake? It was, wasn't it? What is it they call you, now, 'the Merciless?' My, I think 'the Mistaken' would be more apt. - Hang him." * "''Mira'''' the Wife of War, a renegade leading the Anasic war effort approached me several months ago. She did not send me pigeons, or send manservants across the Great-Sea... No. She simply walked into Free Palace one morning, unguarded, and pleaded with me to join the Coldlands main strength to her own. I said yes. I consider myself, probably quite arrogantly, a crusader for peace and justice. All evidence pointed towards the Glory being an evil, totalitarian dictatorship hellbent on destroying the Jawleys in their numbers. I had to say yes. And then, one day, I received news of a man wielding lightning slaying Ristt Doralth and his stormlych captain commanders. I could not believe it. Yet here you stand''." Category:Nameless children Category:Characters Category:History Category:Faith o' Nine Category:1st Great War